An Unexpected History Lesson
by PrettiestStar17
Summary: When Ginny goes searching for her forgotten book, she ends up finding more than she ever expected... Warning- Explicit adult content! Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters. I just like to borrow them from time to time...


Harry was knelt on the floor, of the History of Magic classroom, clad only in his boxers, as he sucked and swirled his tongue over Draco's cock. Slowly gliding his hands up Draco's legs, Harry latched onto his partner's arse cheeks and thrust Draco's hips forward, engulfing more of the hard shaft. Harry revelled as a steady stream of pre-cum slid down his throat.

So immersed was he in his ministrations and Draco's guttural moans of pleasure, Harry never noticed their privacy had been invaded until he heard his name being feebly called from the doorway. His and Draco's eyes snapped up to the confused figure of Harry's girlfriend standing on the threshold of the classroom. Her eyes darted back and forth, from Draco to Harry, and while her mouth moved, no words came out.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, slowly rising to his feet.

"I forgot my book earlier," Ginny whispered, pointing her wand across the room. "Harry, what's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Draco snarled. "If you had any sense, you'd obliviate yourself and run far away."

Harry placed his fingers on Draco's lips, silencing a string of inevitable insults about Weasleys and forgetting to lock the damn door. When he was sure the surly blonde would say no more, Harry quickly made his way over to Ginny. He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled down at the unsure, worried look on her face.

"Draco and I were just helping each other...uh...relax," Harry said gently, stroking his thumb across Ginny's cheek. "I'm sorry you had to walk in on us like that, love. But, you know," Harry continued, caressing her neck and brushing his lips across hers, "we always have room for one more."

"I don't know if I should, Harry," Ginny breathed. Harry trailed kisses along her neck, suckling at the sensitive spot he knew well at the base. She let out a gentle hiss and sank her fingers into his chest. "What if we get caught?" she asked in a raspy whisper.

Harry slid a hand from her neck, down her arm, and took control of her wand. With a few flicks, the door slammed shut, the locked clicked into place, and a repulsion charm was cast.

"That's better," Harry said, capturing Ginny's mouth with his. As her lips parted, her fingers curled into Harry's hair, pulling him tight against her. Harry unclasped her school robes and let them fall to the floor. Without breaking their kiss, Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her over towards Draco, stopping when Ginny was placed between them.  
"You don't mind if I share you, do you darling?" Harry asked. Ginny gave a quick shake of her head, and Harry smiled. "Excellent." Harry quickly turned her so that she was now facing Draco and gently tilted her head back, so that it was resting against his shoulder. "Go on Draco. Feel how soft she is."

Harry caught Draco's grey eyes flash for a moment before Draco bowed his head and started sucking and nibbling Ginny's neck. Ginny whimpered and writhed in Harry's arm. As Draco slowly worked Ginny's sweater over her head, Harry unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them, and her panties, to the floor. Ginny kicked the pants away and bucked her hips against Draco's cock.

"Easy there, sweetheart," Draco ordered, gently pushing Ginny's hips back so that her arse grinded against Harry's aching, and still clothed, erection.

Harry moaned and sank his teeth into Ginny's shoulder, causing her to give a scream of pleasure. Clumsily searching for her bra clasp, Harry finally landed on it and fumbled with the hooks for a few seconds before finally freeing Ginny's breasts.

Draco wasted no time and took one engorged nipple into his mouth, while pinching and teasing the other. Harry watched as the Slytherin's tongue swirled around his girlfriend's breast, while Ginny continued to writhe and moan between them. Draco gave a final lick before taking the other breast into his mouth. Harry let his hands slip down to Ginny's soaked entrance and started stroking her clit with his middle finger.

"Oh, fuck," Ginny moaned, pushing against Harry's finger. He added a second and plunged them both into her dripping folds. Ginny moaned and bucked harder than ever and Harry could feel her walls start to quiver. "Harry, I'm going to cum," she groaned.

"Go ahead, darling. We promise it won't be the only time," Harry reassured, nipping her earlobe.

With his promise of more, Ginny let out out a wail of ecstasy and Harry felt her walls collapse around his fingers, drenching them in her juices. As Ginny rode out her orgasm, Harry slowly removed his fingers and placed them in Draco's mouth. "How does she taste?"

"Like fucking honey," Draco growled, quickly dropping to his knees to lick the rest from Ginny's pussy.

"Yes, fuck yes!" Ginny cried as Draco's tongue flickered quickly against her clit.

"Would you like to know what Draco's cock feels like?" Harry asked, nuzzling his face in Ginny's copper locks. "I can assure you, it's magnificent."

"Yes, please," Ginny answered. Threading her fingers through Draco's silver blonde locks and gyrating her pussy against his face.

Harry grinned at the growl Draco emitted as he quickly rose to his feet, put his hands on either side of Ginny's face, and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. Harry watched as his two lovers' tongues swirled and explored each other's mouths. As Draco pulled back, Ginny stayed latched to his bottom lip.

"Turn around, princess," Draco instructed. He grabbed Ginny's shoulders and whirled her around to face Harry. Before she could protest the manhandling, Draco had grasped her hips and shoved his hard cock into her warm sheath.

"Oh, shit!" Ginny hissed, leaning into Harry as Draco steadily pounded into her from behind. Harry held her steady and she adjusted her balance to Draco's thrusts. "Merlin, that is fucking magnificent," Ginny moaned. She opened her eyes and spied Harry's boxers still on his hips. "Looks like someone's overdressed for the party."

Harry chuckled and replied, "I've been a bit preoccupied with other things."

"Shuck 'em," Ginny ordered, followed by a long moan as Draco upped his speed.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry quickly divested himself of his last scrap of clothing and groaned as Ginny's hand wrapped around his stiff shaft. "Slowly, Gin," he whispered, enjoying the torturous strokes.

Ginny closed her eyes and leaned back against Draco, as he continued driving into her. Harry took the opportunity to lavish her amazing breasts, tracing figure-eights around each nipple with the tip of his tongue. Ginny's whimpers evolved into anguished mewling, and Harry could tell she was close. He locked eyes with Draco and gave a nod.

"I'm going to make you cum," Draco hissed in Ginny's ear. "I want you to drown my cock in your nectar."

"Yes," Ginny murmured, reaching her arms back and around Draco's neck.

"I'm going to make you cum, now." Draco rocked quicker into Ginny's core and placed his thumb on her clit. Thumbing circles around her swollen nub was Ginny's undoing. Harry could smell her essence gush over Draco's cock and he could see the strain in Draco's eyes not to let himself fall over the edge, into release.

"Pardon me for a moment, love," Harry said, tearing himself away from Ginny's breasts as Draco slowly pulled his throbbing cock from her center. Harry knelt down in front of Draco and quickly took his slick member into his mouth.

Draco groaned and grabbed a desk to steady himself, as Harry licked all of Ginny's sweet juices from Draco's cock. As Harry swirled his tongue around the head, he hummed in pleasure as his own cock was bathed in warm satin. Glancing down, Harry saw Ginny had positioned herself under him and her head was bobbing up and down, her tongue sliding and swirling along his prick.

Harry let Draco's cock slide out of his mouth, with a soft _pop,_ and replaced it with his hand as he choked out, "Ahh, fuck, Gin," between gasps.

"Please do," she whispered seductively against his tip.

Harry growled and jumped up, letting Ginny slowly rise to stand between him and Draco again. Harry grabbed her neck and pulled her close, kissing her hard and deep. Breaking away from Ginny, Harry grabbed Draco by the neck and plunged his tongue into his mouth, exploring every crevice and buzzing with infinite arousal as Draco's erection twitched against his own cock.

"I want to fuck, and be fucked," Harry demanded, biting Draco's neck, knowing it would would leave a mark that would later irritate the Slytherin to no end. Draco's eyes burned with his desire for release and crashed his lips against Harry's once more, before positioning himself behind Harry.

Harry gently pulled Ginny towards him. Lifting her petite body up with one arm, he used his other hand to grab his own shaft and circled it around Ginny's inviting entrance. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" Ginny nodded and without another moment's hesitation, Harry buried himself in her, moaning as her moist cunt enveloped him and her juices dripped from his balls.

Holding Ginny up with one arm wrapped around her back, and the other under her arse, Harry concentrated on setting a slow and steady pace, intending to draw out this tempestuous rendezvous as long as possible.

It appeared, though, that Draco had other plans. Wiping Ginny's juices from Harry's balls, up to his waiting entrance, Draco drove himself hard into Harry's arse, causing Harry to scream and clutch Ginny tighter. Harry felt as though he had been swallowed up by the most sublime euphoria imaginable. Draco grabbed his hips and delved deeper and deeper with every thrust.

Harry put Ginny on the floor and, for a few torturous seconds, unsheathed himself from her velvety softness as he spun he around and bent her over a desk, before driving back into her.

"Slow down, Draco," Harry begged, his cock pulsing dangerously close to the edge.

"Potter, I have been a very patient man so far," Draco rasped in Harry's ear. "But I'm done waiting. I'm going to fuck you as hard as I damn well please, and you're going take it all like the good little lion you are. Are we clear?" When Harry said nothing, Draco slammed ruthlessly into Harry's arse, causing another scream of pleasure. "I said, are we clear?"

"Fuck, yes, Malfoy. Crystal," Harry panted. He cupped Ginny's breasts and pulled her arse flush against his hips, letting Draco's relentless pounds rock his own cock deep into her.

"Harder, Draco," Ginny cried out, throwing her head back. Harry felt her walls begin to tighten and pulse. He could also feel Draco's cock growing tauter as he continued his assault, his nails digging into Harry's hips.

Harry knew it wouldn't be long before he was consumed by his own bliss. His cock had reached the point of feeling like it was going to burst. Placing one hand on Ginny's nipple and one on her clit, he demanded, "Faster, Draco!"

Draco grunted in affirmation, shaking his sweaty locks from his face, and fucked Harry harder than Harry could ever remember. Knowing he had only a few precious moments left, Harry pinched Ginny's nipple, stroked her clit, and whispered, "Cum for me, beautiful."

With a wail that rattled the ancient windows, Ginny shattered around Harry. Harry resisted through two more thrusts from Draco before succumbing to his own splintering.

"Good little Gryffindors," Draco purred. "Now, my turn." And before Harry could blink, Draco let out a feral growl and filled every corner of Harry with a delicious warmth. "Ahh, fuck, yes," Draco hissed, slowly milking himself of everything he had been holding back.

As Draco slid out of Harry, Ginny turned around and locked her boyfriend in a deep, sensual kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"How long have you and Draco been….relaxing….together?" she asked.

"About a year," Harry answered, nervously. "Are you mad?"

"Only about all the fun I've been missing," Ginny giggled. She grabbed her wand and summoned her clothing. She slipped back into her panties and jeans. "You boys sure do know how to show a witch a good time."

Draco crossed his arms across his naked chest and smirked at her. "Whenever you'd like an encore performance, just let us know."

"Is that so?" Ginny asked, fastening the button on her robes. "Well, I'll be studying in the Astronomy Tower tonight, with Luna. You boys are always welcome to join in on the session, if you'd like."

"Wait a minute." Harry pulled her back to him and grinned. "What exactly do you and Luna get up to when you study?"

"Stop by the Astronomy Tower tonight and we might show you." With that, Ginny kissed his lips, grabbed her history book, and sauntered out of the classroom, leaving Harry and Draco naked and slightly flabbergasted.

"Well, Potter," Draco said, picking up his wand and summoning his own clothing. "You've accomplished the impossible"

"What's that?" Harry inquired, snatching his boxers from the floor.

"You've made me fall for a Weasley."


End file.
